LA CITA
by Yunuen
Summary: Rafael se da cuenta que Leonardo ha estado muy contento todo el día, y supone que se debe a que va a tener una cita con una chica, ¿será?


.

**Disclaimer:**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**LA CITA**

Rafael estaba devorando un sándwich de mermelada de fresa en la cocina cuando oyó un silbido desde el nivel superior de su casa: provenía de la habitación de Leonardo. Era un silbido muy alegre, como si fuera a pasar algo grandioso esa noche. Salió de la cocina y miró hacía donde se oía el entusiasta silbido.

- Se le oye muy contento, como si fuera a tener una cita con una chica. – se dijo; torció una picara sonrisa.

- ¡¿Quién va a tener una cita? – se oyó de repente.

Rafael dio un brinco del susto.

- ¡Ah! – se dio cuenta que era uno de sus hermanos, el más latoso - ¡Mikey! ¡No te aparezcas así de repente! -

- Pero dime quién va a tener una cita. -

- ¿Qué no oyes que tu hermano el mayor está silbando con singular alegría? -

- Aaaaah… – puso atención - ¡De veras! -

- Seguro va a tener una cita. Quien diría que nuestro intrépido líder resultaría todo un Don Juan. -

- Pero él es tímido con las chicas. –

- ¿Y cómo lo sabe Doctor Corazón? -

- Pero sí ya lo he explicado, Rafita, pero te puedo repetir la lección: un chico como Leo (empezó a usar un tono de voz como de erudito), según refieren los estereotipos de mi cómic La Fuerza de la Justicia, estereotipos que he observado que se repiten incluso en las telenovelas que ve Sensei, viene siendo que el chico bueno y sensible es tímido con las chicas, y nuestro Leo es sensible, por lo tanto… –

- Tú y tus teorías de la Relatividad. -

- De los cómics también se puede aprender mucho. -

- Aja. –

- Yo puedo darle consejos de cómo tener la cita perfecta… -

Entonces otra voz se hizo oír.

- ¿Cita perfecta? -

- ¡Ah! – ambos saltaron de sorpresa - ¡No des esos sustos, Cerebrito! –

- Repito: ¿Qué quisieron decir con "la cita perfecta"? -

- _Para __oreja_. – le sugirió Rafael.

Donatelo prestó atención.

- Leo está silbando con singular alegría. -

- ¿Ahora captas? – Miguel Ángel le preguntó.

- ¿Captar qué? -

- Y presumes de ser listo. – le dijo Rafael – Leo está silbando con singular alegría porque tiene una cita. –

- ¡Oh! – dijo Donatelo con cierta sorpresa.

- Ya captaste. –

- ¿Saben quién es la afortunada? No me gustaría ver a mi hermano pasar por un periodo de depresión en caso de no resultar el noviazgo; él es muy sensible. -

- ¿Ves que tengo razón? – Miguel Ángel le dijo a Rafael sin dejar de pasar la oportunidad de sentirse orgulloso por sus "teorías".

- Cállese… - Rafael hizo el ademán de querer propinarle un zape; Miguel Ángel retrocedió – No Doni, no sabemos quién pueda ser la afortunada, pero eso se puede arreglar. – se encaminó hacia el nivel superior.

- Yo creí que… - empezó a decir Donatelo pero Rafael ya iba para arriba y Miguel Ángel también; tuvo que seguirlos.

Los tres iban a subir las escaleras, cuando vieron al "Don Juan" ir bajando, vestido para salir a la calle y con un paquete entre sus manos envuelto en plástico que abrazaba como para alejarlo de los curiosos.

- ¡Leo! – dijo Miguel Ángel con admiración.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, ototo [hermano menor]? -

- Tienes una cita. – dijo Rafael.

- S…sí. – dijo Leonardo sorprendido - ¿Cómo supieron? –

- Porque no haces nada por disimular tus sentimientos, Leo, – le dijo Donatelo - has estado silbando con particular jubilo. -

Leonardo se avergonzó. Tenían razón sus hermanos: no había sido discreto, pero, ¿cómo podía ser discreto estando tan feliz? Sostuvo con mayor fuerza el paquete que llevaba en sus brazos.

- Para que les digo que no si sí. – dijo tratando de parecer natural - Y si me disculpan… - e hizo lo posible por escapar de la curiosidad de sus hermanos, y lo consiguió, casi, porque por los nervios se descuidó y Rafael pudo arrebatarle el paquete - ¡Oye! -

- Quiero ver qué le vas a regalar a tu novia. –

- ¡No! – pensaba recuperar el paquete cuanto antes pero las palabras de Rafael lo desconcertaron - Espera… ¿a qué novia te refieres? -

- Pues a la que le vas a regalar… - desenvolvió el paquete que estaba cuidadosamente envuelto, y descubrió… - ¿tu oso? –

Los tres hermanos menores miraron con gran desconcierto a su hermano mayor.

- No puedo creer que vayas a regalar tu apreciado oso de peluche a tu novia. – dijo Donatelo - y ni siquiera lo has envuelto apropiadamente. -

- Pero… -

- Yo tampoco lo creo, bro. – dijo Rafael – Me hubieras dicho que no tienes efectivo, te hubiera prestado para que le compraras algo decente a tu novia. -

- Pero... -

- Podemos prestarle ahorita. – Miguel Ángel comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos, el problema fue que no tenía bolsillos porque no viste ropa como los humanos – Dejé mi billetera en mi otro caparazón, pero ahorita _hacemos __vaquita _para que le compres algo nuevo a tu novia y no tengas que regalar tu osito. – fue por su billetera.

- Voy a romper mi cochinito – dijo Donatelo – pero será por una muy buena causa. – fue por su alcancía.

- Yo lo dejo donde debe estar. – dijo Rafael levantando un poco al oso de peluche mientras iba por el dinero.

Cada uno de los hermanos menores se iba a sus respectivas habitaciones a tomar sus ahorros para entregárselos a su hermano mayor y pudiese comprar algo bonito y nuevo para alguien especial.

Leonardo había enmudecido, conmovido por ese apoyo incondicional que le habían demostrados sus hermanos en ese momento, pero tuvo que romperles la ilusión.

- E… esperen. – dijo con dificultad por el nudo en su garganta que amenazaba en desatarse en sollozos – Esperen. – pudo mantener sus sentimientos en control; sus tres hermanos tuvieron que volver – Tienen una gran imaginación y un inmenso corazón, pero, si he captado bien… no es lo que parece: yo no voy a tener una cita con una chica, mucho menos voy a regalar a Ogima a ninguna chica y no es porque no tenga dinero para regalar algo más; no hay cita y tampoco osos de peluche, ni chocolates, ni flores. –

Los tres menores se quedaron callados dándose tiempo para digerir la noticia.

- Yo pensé que ya te había preguntado directamente. – dijo Donatelo, siendo el primero en reaccionar, mirando a los otros dos.

- Fue Rafa el que me dijo que tenías una cita. – dijo Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Ay! – dijo el aludido - ¿Entonces por qué tanta alegría? -

- Bueno… sí tengo una cita… -

- ¿Y con quién si se puede saber? – interrumpió Rafael, comenzaba a desesperarse.

Leonardo tomó aire para no ser él quien perdiera la paciencia.

- La cita no es con quién sino en dónde: tengo una cita programa hoy a las 7 de la noche en la tintorería. -

- ¡¿La tintorería? -

Leonardo jaló más aire al ver la confusión en las caras de sus hermanos; sabía que un día iba a pasar, que iba a llegar el día en que tenía que revelarles uno de sus pequeños secretos. Tomó su oso de peluche de las garras… es decir, de las manos de Rafael y lo abrazó.

- Cada cierto tiempo llevó a Ogima a una tintorería especializada en el lavado y secado de ropa delicada y accesorios finos. -

- ¿Para qué? – Miguel Ángel preguntó, todavía confundido.

- Porque en esa tintorería tienen especial cuidado al lavarlo. -

- Aaah. -

- ¿No crees que exageras? – dijo Rafael.

- Soy muy responsable en el cuidado de Ogima. –

- Exageras. -

- Puedes lavarlo en casa. – dijo la tortuga de la bandana color naranja - Puedes echarlo a la lavadora y que se lave en el ciclo… -

- En la lavadora… - interrumpió Leonardo - ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en semejante barbaridad, Miguel Ángel? – preguntó como ofendido.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó Donatelo – Tranquilo, Leo, sólo queremos ayudar. -

- Sí, claro. – dijo Rafael decepcionado, decepcionado porque el barullo no había sido lo que había pensado.

- Lo siento, pero saben que soy el Señor Responsabilidad. – dijo en broma – Darle un baño a Ogima en la lavadora lo maltrataría mucho, por eso prefiero llevarlo a ese lugar. -

- Se nota lo mucho que lo cuidas. – dijo Miguel Ángel acariciando la cabecita del peluche.

- ¿Y por ir a la tintorería estás feliz? – Rafael preguntó.

Leonardo sonrió enorgullecido de su oso de peluche.

- Pero, ¿por qué te han programado una cita para ir a la tintorería? – Donatelo igual preguntó.

- Como dije, es especializada en ropa muy delicada y es muy demandada, así que deben de programar las citas por la solicitud de sus servicios. Programaron la cita para Ogima desde el mes pasado. –

- Si es así de meticulosa su planeación, entonces debe ser un lugar exclusivo. –

- Es un negocio familiar, pero ya tiene varios años en el oficio del lavado de prendas o peluches delicados como Ogima. -

- Pues, - dijo Rafael – Ogima parecerá un lindo y delicado peluche como para que te tomes tantas molestias… pero no lo es. -

Rafael, de un hábil movimiento, le arrebató el oso de peluche a su dueño, hasta se le cayó el envoltorio que lo protegía.

- ¡Rafael! – Leonardo trató de recuperarlo.

Inmediatamente Rafael se lo aventó a Miguel Ángel.

- ¡No Miguel Ángel! –

Miguel Ángel se lo aventó a Donatelo.

- Por favor, devuélvemelo Donatelo. –

Donatelo se lo pasó a Rafael, y fue Leonardo tras él, pero luego Rafael se lo regresó a Donatelo, Leonardo tuvo que volver, y Donatelo aventó a Ogima a Miguel Ángel; entre uno y otro y otro se pasaban el oso de peluche; para decepción de los tres menores, Leonardo no estaba angustiado, sabía que se trataba de una broma y no se preocupaba, todavía.

.

- Niños. – dijo en voz baja Splinter; intentaba meditar pero era difícil con el barullo de las tortugas.

.

- Ototo [hermano], - le dijo a Miguel Ángel, quien era quien tenía ahora el oso - se nos está haciendo tarde. Por favor, devuélveme a Ogima. -

- Relájate, bro, no es la primera vez que Ogima juega con nosotros y no le pasa nada. –

- Como esa vez, - Leonardo trató de distraerlo al recordarle uno de esos juegos – que tomaste el Lego de Doni, sin su permiso, y construiste una ciudad con los bloques, y después tomaste a Ogima, sin mi permiso, para que él fuera el monstruo que se comió a la Ciudad de Tokio; aparte, lo grabaste. –

- ¡Aja! Si hasta te gustó mi primer cortometraje. -

Leonardo saltó, pero Miguel Ángel lo esquivó muy bien arrojando al osito de vuelta a Donatelo.

- Y como esa vez, - Leonardo fue rápido con Donatelo, buscando quitarle a su oso, primero por la derecha, luego por la izquierda, y luego por arriba y entonces por abajo… – que tú, Doni, tomaste a Ogima sin mi permiso para analizar la posibilidad de darle vida, como en la caricatura de Jackie Chan, cuando Jade usa el talismán de la Rata y le da vida a su alce de peluche. - … pero Donatelo apartaba a tiempo al oso fuera del alcance de su dueño.

- Tan sólo estaba realizando un experimento para comprobar la imposibilidad del hecho de darle vida a objetos inanimados. - arrojó muy en alto al oso hacia Rafael.

Leonardo, ya angustiado, encaró a un divertido Rafael.

- O como esa vez, Rafa, según tú, ustedes dos estaban jugando a las escondidillas, y que no fue tu culpa que Ogima se fuera a la tienda de Abril a esconderse; estuvo en el aparador fingiendo ser algo más que se vendía en la tienda de Abril, y hasta se puso una etiqueta con precio de 1 dólar. –

- Qué listo, ¿verdad? Por más que lo estuve buscando no di con él, si andaba por allá. -

- Lo bueno que Abril se dio cuenta que Ogima no era parte de las antigüedades de su tienda antes de que alguien se lo llevara. –

- Y no entiendo cómo, si el oso ya es viejo. -

Leonardo trató recuperar su oso pero Rafael, siendo más alto, nada más tuvo que levantarlo más arriba.

- O esa vez que - seguía diciendo Leonardo y daba saltos para alcanzar a su oso; no quería intentar algo más drástico para que Ogima no resultara herido – Ogima, el Centinela de Plata y la Tortuga Titán unieron fuerzas para salvar a Nueva York del malvado Doctor Malignus. -

- ¡Sí! – dijo Miguel Ángel muy ilusionado al recordad la aventura – Pero el mal nunca descansa, – dijo ahora con una voz de narrador de película antigua – no se sorprendan si nuestros héroes vuelven a unir fuerzas. -

- O como desde la semana pasada que – dio un salto, y otro y otro más… pero Rafael es más alto… – Donatelo no ha querido estar solo en las noches que debe trabajar hasta tarde; le dije que podría acompañarlo, pero me sugirió que le parecía mejor que Ogima lo acompañara en vez de quedarme yo a desvelarme con él, y se lo presté, pero ha estado durmiendo con él, no me lo ha regresado, hasta hoy, y sólo porque Ogima necesita un baño; no me lo regresaba porque dice que Ogima es de mejor ayuda para dormir que un té, leche o unas pastillas. -

- Resulta ser que – dijo Donatelo, haciendo caso omiso de la curiosa mirada de Miguel Ángel y Rafael sobre él: ¿desde cuándo necesitaba que alguien lo acompañara en las noches? – la primera noche que iba a devolvértelo estabas tan dormido que no quise despertarte y se quedó conmigo, y continuo sosteniendo mi propuesta: creo que debería hacer un exhaustivo estudio sobre su capacidad de ayuda como compañía y sobre su efectividad en la conciliación del sueño. –

Leonardo dejó de dar saltos y rescatar a su oso para mirar a Donatelo; comprobó que su hermano el genio tenía esa seria actitud de que cuando se propone algo, lo consigue.

- Por favor, - se volvió a Rafael - regrésame a Ogima. No podemos perder la cita; como esa vez que tú y Casey se lo llevaron porque era la masc…

- Es. -

- … ERA la mascota de tu equipo de boliche, un equipo de boliche de dos personas. -

- Porque no se me ocurrió pensar en otra mejor mascota que él, y nos ayudó mucho, ¡hubieras visto el éxito que tuvo Ogima! Siendo tan lindo y pachoncito, atrajo a muchas chicas que quería cargarlo y de paso apuntarse en nuestro equipo ya que nada éramos el zoquete y yo; y ya vez que ganamos gracias a él porque se juntó con nosotros una chica muy buena para el boliche. Puede que le solicite su valiosa presencia en más eventos. – echó un vistazo rápido al trofeo que ganaron Casey, él, y el improvisado equipo de boliche.

Se puede ver en la sala un trofeo que ganaron Casey y Rafael al ocurrírseles intempestivamente formar un equipo de boliche, y todo porque Casey necesita ejercitar su concentración para la práctica del ajedrez, y a ambos se les ocurrió que el boliche serviría para ejercitar la concentración porque en el hockey sólo se dan de golpes, pero necesitaban más integrantes (y además una mascota, había pensado Rafael), pero eran sólo ellos dos, aún así se apuntaron a un torneo local de boliche, y al ir al evento, juntaron el resto del equipo con personas que habían asistido a ver la competencia (gracias al oso de peluche que Rafael llevó como mascota atrajeron la atención de muchas chicas y algunas se inscribieorn en el equipo), y lo ganaron.

- Pero por haberte llevado a Ogima sin avisarme – continuaba Leonardo - yo no pude llevarlo a que lo lavaran, perdió la cita y tuvo que esperar dos meses para que se diera un baño, y lo necesitaba después de cómo quedó al final de que tanta chica lo cargara. –

- Exagerado, no quedó tan sucio. -

En realidad, Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel siempre han sido cuidadosos con Ogima: nunca a resultado roto ni tampoco a quedado sucio cuando lo "toman prestado"; pero en ese momento, Leonardo parecía desesperado por que su oso necesitaba de un baño, y era por una buena razón; comenzó a suplicar.

- Si Ogima pierde esta cita, no estará presentable antes de navidad porque seguramente no nos darán otra hasta después de diciembre, o hasta después de año nuevo. –

Sabiendo bien cuando su hermano mayor habla en serio y cuando no, porque muchas otras veces habían jugado y bromeado con el osito y Leonardo no se había visto tan preocupado (no mucho), Rafael se resignó a devolverle el oso de peluche.

- Ni aguantas nada. -

- Gracias. – Leonardo recibió a su oso con un fuerte abrazo, como si no lo hubiera visto en semanas.

- Para que queremos un Leo enojado - dijo Miguel Ángel – como esa vez cuando fuimos al Nexo de Batalla por desobedecer a Sensei, y los Gontai pelearon contra nosotros porque creyeron que éramos otros, y uno le rompió sus espaditas como si fueran mondadientes, y entonces… – hizo como si el fuera el líder y como si le diera su merecido a esos seres que parecían de palo.

- Yo aún tengo la duda, - dijo Donatelo – Si es una tienda especializada, Leo, ¿cuánto puede costar que laven un viejo oso de peluche? -

- Ogima apenas tiene 9 años; - dijo sin molestarse, pero debía aclarar ese detalle - hay ositos que tienen hasta 100 años. –

- Eso es cierto. –

- ¿Hay ositos de 100 años? – Miguel Ángel hizo la pregunta.

- Sí. – respondió Donatelo – Hay osos de peluche que datan de los años 20 o incluso de la primera década del siglo pasado. –

- ¡Fiiuuu! – Rafael silbó – Pues así como lo cuida su dueño, Ogima va para los 100 años también. -

- Y sobre el costo, - continuó Leonardo - la señora que atiende la tintorería me hace un buen descuento al llevar a Ogima porque ya somos clientes asiduos. -

- Ya lo imaginaba. – dijo Rafael – Debes llevarlo cada vez que le cae una motita de polvo encima, si parece nuevo. -

- No lo llevo por cada vez que le cae una motita de polvo. -

- ¡Cómo te consienten Ogima! – le dijo Miguel Ángel – Ya quisiera yo que me atendieran como a un príncipe. –

- Tanto relajo por un oso. – volvió a decir Rafael.

- Tú haces mucho relajo por tu colección de autos a escala. – le dijo Leonardo, con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Y qué? –

- Y Mikey por sus cómics y sus muñecos. -

- No son muñecos, son figuras de acción. -

- Y Doni con sus juegos de Lego. –

- Te recuerdo, Leo, - dijo con seriedad el jugador de Lego - que todos las series que poseo son la versión "Experto", que son idóneos para los Lego maniacos experimentados como su servidor; aunque no comprendo cómo se las ingenió Mikey para unir los bloques y armar una ciudad de Tokio en miniatura. –

- Para que veas. – dijo enorgullecido el aludido.

- Bueno, - dijo Leonardo, ya impaciente - nos vamos, que ya se nos hizo tarde. –

Fue de prisa al elevador llevando entre sus brazos a su oso de peluche.

- ¡OK! – exclamó Rafael – El espectáculo ya se acabó. ¡Circule! ¡Circule! -

- A Leo se le olvidó – Donatelo levantó algo del suelo – la bolsa en que estaba envuelto su oso. –

- ¿Y de qué te preocupas, Doni? – dijo Miguel Ángel – Ogima no puede estar en mejores manos. –

- Tienes razón, no puede estar en mejores manos. -

- ¿Y yo no cuento? – dijo Rafael con una malvada sonrisa.

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel de inmediato supieron que esa sonrisa auguraba más travesuras con el oso de peluche de su hermano mayor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A**:

.Jackie Chan, quizás lo conozcas, es un actor chino que hace películas de acción y de karate muy cómicas; lo que me encanta de él es que en las peleas con los malos no usa ningún arma como lo sería una espada o un bo o una sai o un chako, sino que usa lo que tenga al alcance, usa cualquier cosa como arma en sus espectaculares peleas.

Él tuvo una serie animada en la que él y su tío, con ayuda de otro hombre y una niña llamada Jade (quien se suponía no debía intervenir en las misiones pero ahí andaba de entrometida) debían recuperar unos sellos que tenían diferentes poderes antes de que los tuvieran los malos y los usaran para el mal, y uno de los sellos es de la Rata, éste le da vida a las cosas, y en un capitulo, Jade lo usa para darle vida a su peluche que es un alce;

y bueno, Doni vio ese capitulo y le dio curiosidad si tal cosa pudiera ser posible y Ogima fue el candidato perfecto.

n.n

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Si te parece raro que Doni no quiera trabajar solo en las noches, debes leer mi fic Susurros.

* * *

><p>Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.<p>

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n


End file.
